


Bella es una Mikaelson ?

by HedaClarkePrayimfaya



Series: Crepusculo y Originals [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freya tiene una hija, M/M, Multi, Witch Bella Swan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClarkePrayimfaya/pseuds/HedaClarkePrayimfaya
Summary: Mientras en Nueva Orleans los hermanos Mikaelson protegen a Hope una nueva bruja aparece en Nueva Orleans para protegerlos como reaccionara Freya a que su secreto sea descubierto .Cual sera la reacción de Klaus ante la mentira de Freya





	Bella es una Mikaelson ?

Forks Washignton 

Bella POV

Todo ha ido a picada necesito comenzar de nuevo quizás aquí no corra ningún peligro , soy alguien peligrosa para algunos va para quienes me desafían soy medio bruja medio lobo claro no he activado mi lobo porque no he matado a nadie ni lo tengo pensado hacer he estado huyendo desde que tengo 19 años de alguna manera no crecí quede congela en mi edad vi morir al hombre que me crió como su hija por lo que se mi padre murió hace ya mas de mil años mi madre también se enveneno pero no sabia el secreto de mi padre así que el hermano de mi padre me saco del vientre de mi madre y huyo junto conmigo muy lejos a mi corta edad de 10 años descubrí algo mas podía hacer magia Marco el hermano de mi padre me explico todo esta historia me hizo prometer que jamas revelaría a nadie mi secreto ademas de que protegiera a su descendencia un hijo que dejo atrás junto a su madre no podía dejar a su hermano y así el abandono a su familia y dejo atrás a su hijo .

Pensé que al llegar a Forks mi vida seria menos caótica pero digamos que las cosas no podía ser peor llegue a la vieja casa no había estado allí desde hace casi 900 años atrás llena de polvo olvidada pero aun con muchos secretos me fui luego de que mi tío muriera habíamos llega aquí huyendo cuando tenia 12 era perfecto para mantenernos a salvo al ser joven en su transformación vivió mucho tiempo pero aun así la edad lo alcanzo y murió en mis brazos lo lleve al bosque donde había un claro seco sin vida hay lo enterré eh hice un hechizo simple para que sea un hermoso jardín lleno de flores violetas todo el año para no olvidar su luz . 

Lleno de libros y cosas antiguas de mi tío es cuando empezaron mis problemas.


End file.
